


a rebel with(out a) cause

by duplighoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so <em>maybe</em> Josh has an exhibitionist streak. Totally not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rebel with(out a) cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksnchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/gifts).



> (title graciously taken from goodbye copenhagen - new politics)
> 
> dedicated to sarah bear ♥

Tyler’s finishing up with washing his hands when the bathroom door swings open. He pointedly ignores the jump of his heart and focuses more than enough attention on getting all of the soap off his fingers. He hears footsteps coming closer, and then someone’s pulling his arm.

 

Josh pulls him to the hand dryer on the wall while Tyler blinks at him curiously.

 

“Josh?” Tyler blinks. He didn’t expect Josh to be on this end of the school. He doesn’t get the chance to hear Josh’s reply, because at that moment his hands went under the vent and warm air shoved its way out of the machine. ‘ _These stupid things never fail to do the opposite of their purpose,_ ’ Tyler thinks absently, watching the water droplets roll off his skin and slowly fade into oblivion. He looks at Josh and realizes he was talking the entire time.

 

“What?” Tyler tries over the obnoxious blare of the hand dryer. Josh’s lips move again, but Tyler can’t make out a word.

 

‘ _Why is your voice so deep?_ ’ Tyler lectures Josh mentally, as if he could hear him. ‘ _If your voice wasn’t so deep, maybe I’d hear you._ ’

 

But, despite the stern mental talking-to, Josh’s mouth keeps moving (‘ _stop staring at his lips you weirdo,_ ’) and Tyler tries again, a little louder. “What?”

 

Josh speaks a little louder, but Tyler still can’t hear him. Then the hand dryer stops, and all Tyler can hear is “–blow you.”

 

Tyler’s heart definitely skipped some beats. “What?” He asks because he’s still sure he didn’t hear right.

 

Josh rolls his eyes and grabs the collar of Tyler’s shirt, and kisses him roughly. Tyler can’t muffle the noise of surprise that comes from his throat as Josh pushes at his shoulders without breaking the kiss. They stumble backwards into a stall, Josh slowly brushing his tongue over Tyler’s lips. Before Tyler could open his mouth, Josh kisses his jawline and moves to his neck. Tyler swallows the nervous feeling bubbling in his throat and tilts his head to give Josh better access. His arms are keeping him balanced, one forearm against the white wall and the other leaning against the steel of the stall.

 

He gulps again before saying, in a hushed tone, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

Josh grins but doesn’t reply. He sucks at the junction where Tyler’s neck ends and where his shoulder begins. Tyler groans quietly and tries to hide his face in his shoulder. Aside from the harsh, albeit quiet breathing and the telltale sound of clothes rubbing against each other, there’s no way someone would know that two people were in the first stall. Josh’s hands are slowly rubbing circles on Tyler’s hips to above his ribs underneath his shirt. Tyler hums around clamped teeth and feels his back tense slightly.

 

“You’re not usually this quiet,” Josh mumbles against his skin, making Tyler shudder.

 

“We don’t exactly frequent public sex.” Tyler counters, biting his lip and trying, however failing to keep his breathing in check. Josh nods his agreement and tugs at Tyler’s belt.

 

He says, “Why do you even wear this?” at the same time Tyler says, “You didn’t even lock the door!”

 

Josh looks into Tyler’s eyes, playfulness bursting from his irises and a smirk so dangerously sly it makes Tyler’s stomach turn. Tyler glares at him and looks from the door back to Josh, telling him with his eyes to slide the lock into place. Josh’s smirk turns into a smile as he turns to securely lock the door. As he’s doing this, Tyler fumbles with his belt buckle.

 

When Josh turns to see Tyler shoving down his pants he frowns. While he’s undoing his jeans he says, “That was _my_ job.” Tyler rolls his eyes and pulls Josh up for a kiss.

 

When Josh pulls away, he sinks to his knees. The sight makes Tyler’s stomach churn nervously with anticipation.  He says, “Shut up and just get this other with.” Josh hasn’t broken eye contact with him, and Tyler feels obliged to stare back at him. Josh starts slowly massaging Tyler’s thighs – barely touching his skin, and then Tyler sees his own dick twitch. It’s so surreal and _weird_ that he hides his face in his shoulder again; he’d be fine if they weren’t about to do this in a God damn public bathroom – in _school_ , no less.

 

Josh says “But then it won’t be as fun,” as his hands start pulling Tyler’s underwear down. Tyler stiffens noticeably and Josh quickly looks up at him.

 

“Tyler.” He stopped pulling down Tyler’s boxers; only the few ending hairs of his happy trail are visible. Josh knows there’s a tan line from the summer break they’ve had. “Tyler,” Josh says again, more urgently. When he doesn’t hear a reply, he stands and grabs one of Tyler’s hands.

 

“Tyler.” He says quietly. Josh can see Tyler’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows nervously (a habit he’s always had,) and can barely hear the broken humming noise Tyler makes. “If you don’t wanna do this, we don’t have to.” It nearly pains Josh to say this because he’s painfully hard and he loves seeing Tyler unwind and let go, but if Tyler doesn’t want this then he’ll stop.

 

Tyler gulps to help his suddenly dry throat and shakes his head. Josh sighs patiently and says “Ty, look at me.”

 

Reluctantly Tyler moves his head slightly so that he could see Josh; he blinks innocently.

 

Josh asks again, “Do you want to do this?”

 

Tyler takes a faulty breath and says, “Yeah, yes. I do. Want this. Having you blow me. Yeah.”

 

There’s a beat where Josh stares at Tyler until they both start giggling. Josh covers his mouth to try and stifle the laughter blossoming in his throat, and Tyler’s shoulders are shaking, hand covering his own mouth.

 

Josh is still recovering from the laughing fit when he leans in to kiss Tyler briefly. “Such a smooth talker,” he says, pressing his lips together. He can feel his own shoulders shake from the effort it takes to not burst out laughing.

 

The hand that was covering Tyler’s mouth is at the back of Josh’s head. Tyler says “Shut up and blow me,” before pulling Josh back in for a kiss.

 

Josh’s shoulders are still twitching when he’s on his knees, pulling down Tyler’s underwear the rest of the way. His lips are pressed into a line, and Tyler feels a little emasculated.

 

“Dude, seriously?” Tyler frowns down at him. His face heats up when Josh looks up at him. The sight is fucking hot; Josh on his knees, dark mocha eyes innocently transfixed on Tyler, his own dick merely centimeters from Josh’s mouth – it’s too sexual and intimate for a public bathroom. He takes a deep breath, exhales slowly through his nose, and looks at the space on the floor next to Josh.

 

Without breaking his gaze, Josh slowly takes Tyler’s cock in his mouth. The slow, agonizing heat makes Tyler bite his lip. He shuts his eyes and fights every impulse to think unsexy thoughts.

 

‘ _Josh is doing this for you, dummy._ ’ Tyler mentally scolds himself. ‘ _Enjoy it._ ’

 

When Josh’s throat tightens and contracts around Tyler’s dick he accidentally lets out a broken groan before covering his mouth with a hand. His other arm is shaking from the amount of effort he’s holding back, struggling against the urge to fuck Josh’s throat. Tyler doesn’t expect Josh to take him entirely, but when he does something snaps in the back of Tyler’s mind – a single cord that held his self-control together.

 

The hand that was resting against the now warm steel of the stall is gripping the back of Josh’s head, hips thrusting forward slowly. The strained, nearly suffocating heat of Josh’s mouth transcends when he feels the head of his dick hit the back of Josh’s throat. Tyler’s vaguely aware that he’s making _noises_ and that his breathing is echoing in the bathroom, and he tries to stifle them as best as he can but when Josh swallows around him, he can’t help the loud moan that passes his lips.

 

“Fuck, Josh,” Tyler groans quietly. Josh’s hands are on his hips, pulling them faster, and then slowing down. Tyler lets him and just bathes in the feeling of Josh’s throat easing around his dick. He feels Josh’s tongue lick and swirl on the underside of his cock and it’s too hot; he’s wearing too much clothes and the stall is way too small for the both of them.

 

Tyler remembers that they’re in _school_ and chokes on another moan. ‘ _This is so illegal,_ ’ Tyler thinks.

 

One of Josh’s hands reaches for Tyler’s back and pushes so that Tyler leans forward. Tyler’s about to voice his confusion when he feels Josh’s hand massage his ass. Tyler’s still rocking into his mouth; the hand at the back of Josh’s head is gripping the hair there firmly. Josh’s other hand reaches behind Tyler, too. Tyler doesn’t even notice until he feels both hands spread his ass open. The cold air takes him by surprise and he gasps harshly.

 

Josh’s hands knead his ass and it makes Tyler feel so vulnerable, so _open_. He can feel his hips thrusting faster and harder, electricity is sparking on the bumps of his spine. He’s so close he’s almost crying; he’s holding his breath because he doesn’t trust himself to be quiet and the lack of oxygen reaching his brain makes visuals fuzzy and heightens feeling – when he feels Josh’s finger brush against his hole, Tyler chokes on his spit and comes down Josh’s throat.

 

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut as his hips stutter to a stop. His hand is still gripping the back of Josh’s head, keeping him in place. He feels Josh’s throat work to swallow down his come – his _semen_ and Tyler feels his face flush.

 

‘ _Really, that’s what’s gonna make me blush?_ ’

 

Josh slides his mouth off Tyler’s dick with an obscene popping sound and makes Tyler wince. The cold air on sensitive skin makes Tyler’s head even dizzier. He pulls his underwear up and carefully stuffs his dick in it. Josh is coughing, one hand covering is mouth and Tyler realizes, a bit belatedly, that Josh swallowed.

 

“Shit.” Tyler says, awed.

 

Josh coughs a little more and says “What?” His voice is absolutely shot. It’s one of the greatest things Tyler will ever hear.

 

Tyler gapes at him. “You swallowed the- the. Y’know.”

 

“Well, yeah.” Josh says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

It’s a little awkward; they’re staring at each other while they get their breathing back to normal. Then Tyler exclaims “Do you need me to…?” Tyler waves a hand towards Josh. Josh looks down at his pants and looks back up, shaking his head.

 

“I think we should get out of this bathroom before somebody walks in.” Josh says, changing the subject. Tyler nods and helps Josh off the floor. Tyler pulls his jeans up and hesitantly glances at Josh. He’s out of the stall, standing in front of the sinks stretching out of the wall, dabbing lightly at the stain on the front of his jeans. Tyler’s cock twitches tiredly at the image of Josh coming in his pants, and he groans quietly. Josh catches his reflection in the mirror and grins.  Tyler quickly looks away and shuffles out of the stall.

 

“There’s no way we’ll be able to get out of here without being caught by one of the teachers.” Tyler’s facing the door, leaning against the wall.

 

“Who says we’re going back to class?” Josh asks, walking past him. The stain is still painfully visible on Josh’s pants but he has no shame.

 

Tyler ignores his question and says “Isn’t that a bit, I dunno, uncomfortable?” Josh shrugs and opens the door, bowing dramatically.

 

“Ladies first,” he says. Tyler rolls his eyes and, as he passes Josh, grabs his outstretched hand. Together they run down the hall and out the school doors, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this maybe took two weeks. but at least i got it done right?
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
